Bite me (muérdeme)
by Soren429
Summary: Secuela de Finalmente. Y ahí estaba Will. Una sábana le cubría desde la espalda baja en un intento de pudor que fracasaba escandalosamente, pues delineaba las curvas de ese par de glúteos firmes, sus piernas y lo demás. El doctor erguido sobre un codo se aproximó al cuerpo desnudo de su némesis. ¿Némesis? Sí, Némesis. Era una forma de decirlo.


Podría haber amanecido hace horas, pero no lo sabían y tampoco les importaba. Las cortinas pesadas de púrpura y oro detendrían hasta al más osado destello que viniera del exterior, protegiendo el entorno onírico que los acogía desde cuando se registraron en el hotel, la tarde pasada.

Will dormitaba aún y Hannibal no tenía ganas de mirar el reloj.

Con el ángulo que formaban brazo y antebrazo apoyado sobre los ojos, el doctor recordaba el ritmo de la marea que habían visto en silencio por la noche paseando por aquella ciudad costera después de una cena pletórica de mariscos y pescado.

La manera cadenciosa y sin embargo violenta e implacable en la que el mar escarceaba y se estrellaba contra la playa se asemejaba sorprendentemente a cómo William había montado su polla nada más al regresar a la suite. Will había quedado exhausto por el esfuerzo y ahora tenía la cara contra la almohada, pero a Hannibal no le hacía falta ver el rostro de su amante para saber que ese era probablemente el mejor descanso que había tenido en meses, o tal vez años.

Algunos minutos más tarde Hannibal terminó aburriéndose de estar sobre su espalda y se giró.

Y ahí estaba Will. Una sábana le cubría desde la espalda baja en un intento de pudor que fracasaba escandalosamente, pues delineaba las curvas de ese par de glúteos firmes, sus piernas y lo demás.

El doctor erguido sobre un codo se aproximó al cuerpo desnudo de su némesis.

¿Némesis?

Sí, Némesis. Era una forma de decirlo.

La diosa griega del castigo y la venganza se había encargado de tomar a la única persona que podría infringirle daño; y como si utilizase pinzas, con habilidad quirúrgica, la había puesto en medio de su camino. De esta manera Hannibal había sido castigado junto a su pretensión desmedida de situarse a sí mismo por encima de los hombres –y de comérselos en el ínterin–, trastocando el equilibrio natural de las cosas, pues ningún hombre tenía derecho a juzgar y ejecutar de esa forma a sus semejantes.

Pero helo ahí, Hannibal Lecter no era cualquier hombre. Había cazado a la expresión de venganza cósmica que la casualidad había ayudado a urdir contra sus excesos, o sea, Will; y ahora, tras largos meses de esfuerzos, dolorosos ardides y sacrificios, finalmente lo tenía.

Admiró la espalda, gruesa y delicadamente delineada con músculos. Aquel tiempo arreglando botes a motor le había sentado muy bien a William. Con el dedo índice trazó la concavidad que entre sus omóplatos había, pensando que tal vez estaba muy pálida y que harían bien gastando un par de días en aquella playa dorando sus cuerpos.

Will seguía profundamente dormido.

El índice de Hannibal continuó su exploración. Sin importar lo que pasara en el futuro, el recuerdo táctil de cada centímetro cuadrado de la piel de William le pertenecería para la posteridad.

Trazó círculos y espirales a lo largo y ancho del lienzo epitelial, y cuando aquel simple contacto dejó de satisfacerle extendió toda su mano, ejerciendo presión y experimentando la resistencia y firmeza de ese cuerpo. Mas pronto no sólo era su mano, Hannibal se inclinó sobre Will, respirando el aire impregnado de una mezcla de colonia, sal y sudor sexual.

El contacto de sus mejillas con barba de dos días debía resultar ligeramente rasposa para la espalda de William, pero el ex agente no lo notó. Hannibal deslizó sus labios, notablemente más sensibles que sus dedos, por los hombros de Will, descendiendo por el liso valle sin prisa y sin destino.

Lecter podría volver a dormirse sobre esa almohada de piel y carne, de hecho iba a hacerlo cuando escuchó a Will.

 _Muérdeme._

Había dicho, en lo que se asemejaba más un jadeo que un conjunto de vocablos.

Hannibal levantó la cabeza ligeramente. No le parecía haber escuchado correctamente, pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntar, pues Will se repitió al no ver su demanda satisfecha.

—Por favor, muérdeme.

Esta vez fue muy claro. Hannibal no lo había delirado.

Dudó por un segundo, pues hasta hace poco, el morder a una persona se limitaba a cierto contexto que bien poco o nada tenía que ver con la erección que se estaba levantando en ese momento entre sus piernas.

Hannibal separó los labios ligeramente al calor de esa carne que lo llamaba y de inmediato se rindió a ella, apretando sólo un poco entre sus dientes, sin ejercer mayor presión, lo justo para dejar unas bonitas marcas sobre la piel del antiguo agente.

William se estremeció y arqueó su espalda con la sinuosidad de una serpiente al contacto de los dientes de Hannibal, pero luego, como la marea, su cuerpo volvió a la calma.

Pasaron algunos segundos para que Will, quien no terminaba de despertar, hablara.

—Muérdeme de nuevo —suplicó con voz ligeramente enronquecida.

Una incipiente erección estaba atrapada entre su vientre bajo y la sábana, y cuando Hannibal lo mordió otra vez, ahora con un poco más de fuerza, centímetros a la derecha de donde estaba la doceava vértebra torácica, Will volvió a estremecerse y suspiró contra la almohada.

—Hannibal…

William dejó la frase en el aire, pero Hannibal no necesitaba que Will la terminara para saber cuál era su deseo ahora. Lo follaría hasta que los últimos vestigios de su sueño hubieran muerto y le haría gritar su nombre hasta la afonía.

Will era su castigo, y cómo lo disfrutaba.


End file.
